Energy and power generation is a necessity in today's global market, and most current methods, such as oil, gas, and coal can be harmful to the environment, but are certainly limited in total available resource. Over the past few decades, the world has been striving to develop cleaner and more efficient methods of energy production and consumption to reduce costs associated with energy production and consumption. However, the United States and other countries are still dependent on conventional methods of power generation.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for a power generation system and method that utilize a pressurized, contained system.